Early diagnosis of bacterial infections increases the possibility of successful medical treatment. The detection and identification of causative bacterial pathogens often utilizes microbiological techniques that rely on the culture and biochemical identification of the pathogen. Depending upon the source of the culture, the pathogen growth rate, specific nutritional needs, and the inoculum size, the presence of a pathogen may not be confirmed for up to 5 days, with another 24 to 48 hours often needed to biochemically identify the bacterial species. These delays can lead to empiric use of broad spectrum, and often multiple, antibiotics, which in turn can lead to increased rates of antibiotic resistance.
The continued evolution of antibiotic resistance in pathogenic bacteria has reached a level of concern that is highlighted by frequent references in the media due to super bugs. Extensive research has been directed toward synergistic combinations of antimicrobial agents. Such combinations are vital for treating infections that fail to respond to a single therapeutic agent. However, injudicious, empiric use of antibiotics has contributed to the emergence of more resistant pathogens and may also cause septic shocks in patients.